


Puppy love

by malurette



Series: Des mondes au conditionnel [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Fuery is adorkable, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De l'adorable sur pattes !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _Puppy love_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Cain Fury, Black Hayate  
>  **Genre :** gen/fluff  
>  **Gradation :** G à PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** le "+" au rating est dû à un personnage complètement secondaire à l'action.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600 et une poignée

Black Hayate court après un papillon, museau au vent. La bestiole volète dans le soleil doux d’un après-midi de printemps, et s’envole très haut. Le chien saute, tente de l’attraper, en vain. Le papillon disparaît. Black Hayate tourne en rond deux ou trois fois, puis repart en trottinant.

Il essaie de quémander un câlin auprès de sa maîtresse. Cependant elle le repousse doucement mais fermement. Pour l’instant, elle est occupée à battre un collègue au tir à la carabine. (Havoc n’est pas spécialement mauvais lui-même, il est même d’habitude un excellent tireur, mais il faut reconnaître que le débardeur brun-bordeaux très ajusté de sa supérieure a de quoi déconcentrer légèrement.)

Pour Riza Hawkeye, le terrain d’entraînement n’est pas fait pour câliner son compagnon à quatre pattes préféré. Heureusement pour Black Hayate, il y a encore dans le coin quelqu’un qui a un tout autre avis sur la question.

Appuyé à la barrière de protection, Fury observe ses collègues de loin. Quand Black Hayate se dirige sur lui, il les oublie aussitôt et s’accroupit pour l’accueillir. Lui au moins, accepte sans ambages de refermer ses bras autour du chien et de le grattouiller entre les oreilles.

Black Hayate jappe de contentement et tente de lui lécher le visage. Mais le jeune soldat s’esquive. Déséquilibré, il se laisse tomber et s’assied en tailleur, accueillant le chien sur ses genoux. Traduction du changement de posture : il accepte volontiers de garder le chien pour un moment. Un autre se serait déjà relevé depuis longtemps.

« Hé, ne me bave pas dessus, toi.  
\- Yip ! »

Black Hayate se pelotonne contre son torse, réclamant encore des caresses, et Fury s’exécute de bonne grâce.

« C’est fou ce que tu grandis vite, dis-moi… j’ai l’impression qu’hier encore, tu étais une adorable petite boule de poils.  
\- Urf ?  
-Bien sûr, tu es _toujours_ adorable. »

Mais c’est vrai qu’il a grandi. Il est bien loin, ce jour de pluie où leurs regards s’étaient croisés, et où Fury avait décidé que, règlement ou pas règlement, il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser tout seul, et l’avait ramassé presque sans réfléchir. Il se souvenait du chiot frissonnant qu’il avait caché dans sa veste pour le réchauffer, de la petite boule de poils chaude qui lui avait fait si vite et si intensément confiance.

Depuis tout petit, Cain avait toujours voulu un chien. Jamais pu, hélas. Quand celui-ci a croisé sa route, il en était venu au point de penser à braver les règlements et le cacher dans son dortoir, malgré l’interdit sur les familiers. Un si petit chiot n’aurait pas pris beaucoup de place… bon, c’est vrai, il a fini par grandir, et si le lieutenant Hawkeye n’avait pas accepté de le recueillir, il aurait pu avoir des problèmes sérieux s’il l’avait gardé. Mais il ne peut s’empêcher de se demander, ce qui serait arrivé, s’il avait pu…

« Tu me manques parfois, tu sais ? »

Black Hayate s’abandonne aux doigts qui grattent sa fourrure, yeux mi-clos, indifférent aux paroles de son humain de compagnie préféré. Il est sensible à la voix, au ton chaleureux des mots, mais ne prête aucune attention à leur sens.

Fury aurait bien voulu, un chiot à adopter, à élever, à regarder grandir. Un chien pour lui tenir compagnie, le soir dans une baraque vide, un ami à qui parler, un confident dont l’écoute serait, ou au moins paraîtrait, attentive, et dont le silence serait absolu. Un chien, qui l’aimerait exclusivement.

Ça ne lui est pas encore arrivé, mais il espère toujours. Un jour, il pourra quitter les dortoirs militaires, il aura son propre appartement, et il aura un chien. Un jour.

« C’est un peu dommage, quand même, que tu sois un mâle. Sinon, le temps que tu sois en âge d’avoir des petits, peut-être que j’aurais pu en adopter un, qui sait ? »


End file.
